lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Dot Warner Doll
May 6, 1997: More than 6 years ago, my brother's friend had a Dot Warner plush. Okay, what happened was that he got it when he was a toddler, And I was 4 or 5 years. After 6 years, when I was maybe 7 or an age younger, I had some feeling that Dot was going to kill me. After 2 days of fear, she started getting more frightening. She had big cute eyes, a big red nose, and when I was little my mom let me take a picture of the doll and I found the picture from my old picture folder. The doll always creeped me out because It looked very odd. May 7, 1997: As I woke up, I went to eat cereal and the Dot doll was at the table with my brother's friend but my brother borrowed it because at the time, he was broke but I only had 3 dollars And 99 cents, but he my brother's friend said that he can borrow it as long as he wants. So I just ignored it. I was done with my cereal and went upstairs. And there it was. Dot. She was facing at my face as if she was watching me or spying on me. May 8, 1997: The doll, was on my lap as she was being held by my brother. I jumped And screamed because I thought the doll was alive. I was watching the TV and Animaniacs was on "Kids WB". The intro was already ending. But I didn't watch it because Dot scared me as a kid. And my brother was a huge fan, And that is why he had his friend's doll. The doll reminds me of something. It was a clown I dreamed of when I was 2. He ate me in the nightmare and there was blood everywhere, which I never mentioned to my parents. I was so scared, I wouldn't even watch Dot on Animaniacs. I will be shocked by her forever, but I liked Wakko when I was a kid because he never scared me, unless when he puts on his angry face like how he did in the episode "Chalkboard Bungel". She just stared at me as I freaked out. May 9, 1997: The doll gave me worse nightmares. Was it the Dot Doll you ask? Well as I was moving things in my room, I found the Doll. She just stared at me. I angrily gave the Doll to my brother, as he said "I didn't put that in the closet". May 10, 1997: It's getting kind of hard to not think of it. but I knew some thing was coming up to me. Why would my friend give my brother that doll? It is just plain sick, It is horrible. I felt like pulling out a gun, And shooting myself. I will never forget the horrors that doll had caused me. But I just want to loose my fears so I shook it off, and went to sleep by 10:59 PM in the night. By 12:34 AM, I screamed because I woke up and had a nightmare. It was about me going into Disneyland meeting Mickey Mouse but he was dead and the Dot Doll killed him, As I woke up, and I jumped and shivered. May 17, 1997: I got excited for moving day because my mom was re-moving my room. And she found a letter that said "I will get you" In bloody writing. I threw up because child's chopped fingers was in there. I gave the note to my brother, And told him "Take this gay not and go away!". He apologized with tears in his eyes saying he didn't do it. So I went back off confused. I was watching Spongebob (The old episodes) because come on! We all love the old Classical ones. And there it was. It was sitting with me on the couch. May 20, 1997: I went outside for some air, as I found an Animaniacs tape in the grass. I stomped on it, and went home. I forget half of Animaniacs and their story. Do you even like Dot?. She has caused me fear for 9 years straight. My brother lost interest in the Doll, so my mom put it in our Toy-Case. but here is one little mistake and problem. The case is in my room. so I didn't care because it is in my room, I was okay with that. Rule 1: Expect something for nothing! Rule 2: All you have done is over. Rule 3: Dreams are gone, and hope is lost. May 30, 1997: I was at school and dealt with a bully. He was tall and looked 13 years old. He threatened me not to tell the teacher about what he did to me. But as I went home, I noticed the doll was in my backpack, so I threw it on the street. I went in my room and played Mario brothers. as I went in my bathroom. The doll. It was in the shower. I yelled at my brother to keep that horrid thing away and he got mad and slapped me right in the mouth. June 1, 1997: When my dad came home from work, he went to get a drink from the fridge and the doll was in the fridge. I got so mad I ripped up it's legs and threw it in the trash. After enjoyment, I went to watch Toy Story, as I heard a weird noise coming from the trash can. June 2, 1997: I woke up, and the doll was next to me. I asked my parents if they did it. They said that they didn't know anything about the doll, and I told my brother as he said he didn't do it either. I wanted to get to the bottom of this problem, so I went to my Grandma's house for 2 weeks and at the time, there was no sign of the doll. June 3, 1997: My grandma cooked me some soup and the soup sort of looked like Dot Warner. so I kept drinking the soup, and went upstairs back to sleep for an hour or something. as I woke up from a nightmare as my Grandma came in the room asking "What's wrong?". In a worried voice. I said "Nothing. Nothing. Everything is under control." Grandma replied "You've been acting kind of funny today, are you alright?". I said to her "Everything is okay." June 4, 1997: After 2 and a half weeks, I went home as I found the doll in the bushes. Hey! I wanted to know if anyone has a Dot Warner doll. Because she was found dirty covered in dirt, But by 7 minutes she was clean. Is she magic? is she possessed? I don't know. By this journal. as it continues. You will see more in just a moment. June 6, 1997: Well most likely, as I came home from swim practice, I took a shower. And when I came out, it was right there on the counter. I have dealt with this doll enough, so I told my brother "Take your doll else-where!". He said "Leave her alone." And he just left. June 7, 1997: Sometimes, I want to punch myself in the head and slap my brother across the cheeks. He keeps saying he didn't do all this bullshit, as will never give me a fucking break. Along with the new bully at school. He got on my nerves so much I did something to him. June 8, 1997: I got my revenge when I went to school. I kicked him right in the nose and he cried to his parents. There was blood everywhere. He apologized to me, as I promised 2 weeks revenge on him. then I went home and for some reason my room was painted blue. June 9, 1997: Life is hard. Life is unfair. And it is terrible with a living doll on your side. Like if you had a life with a doll and it haunted you for life, Would you like that!? No! It would suck. I turned off my camera saying that speech you just heard. And found out my camera was breaking because one of the screw was feeling loose. And it turned out someone was doing it. I had to get to the bottom of this. June 10, 1997: I found out my mom re-painted my room back to green, as I was very upset that my camera was breaking. I finally got a new one so I hid it from any assistance. My brother asked if he can use it, and I said "Sure." as he said "I don't remember you're camera being green." then I told him "I got a new one." June 15, 1997: The doll. It is getting old now. I grew balls and threw it in the fire. After 7 minutes of enjoyment, I went back upstairs to my room. June 24, 1997: Dot Warner was at six flags as we went for a vacation. She hugged me And I cried like a baby. My parents were very upset with me at the time so I hid somewhere deep in the car. (The trunk). She offered me a Doll of Dot for 9.99, as I said "Bug off!". June 29, 1997: Nickelodeon was on, I watched it as a new show was coming in 1999. It was entitled "Spongebob Squarepants". It looked interesting so I was jumping around with joy because Stick Stickly's Upick on afternoons was on. He said "Rugrats is coming up next". I jumped because the doll was next to me. I was upset and confused because I got rid of it in the fire, but the horror never ends. July 1, 1997: I got fireworks for the 4th of July. I was ready for July 4. So the sun was going down and I went home for smores. Then I watched Family Matters because it was on Television at the time. July 2, 1997: I was watching some old DVDs, and found a disc that said "Watch this video". I crushed it with a hammer, and continued watching my VHS of Home Improvement. The Doll was under my bed so I kept it there and said "Maybe if I keep it there, then it will leave me alone". July 3, 1997: 4th of July is tomorrow, so I packed up all the fire-crackers, fireworks, and etc. So remember this: Rule 1: Always leave something alone, so the thing won't get you. Rule 2: If you find a creepy doll just pee you're pants, or tell you're parents. July 4, 1997: It was getting dark outside, so we went outside to light the fire-crackers. I strapped the doll to a rocket, as I watched it explode into pieces. I said "Take that you annoying creepy doll!". My brother cried, as I apologized to him and he said "Get away from me and don't talk to me at all!". July 6, 1997: I went back to my grandma's house with happiness, and opened up the closet that goes to the living room. The doll appeared in the closet. I was very upset. So I burst into flames and flushed it down the toilet. July 9, 1997: I ate 2 apples, as I said "Dot Warner doesn't make sense." My brother came over and said "Hi grandma. Oh!. Hello, Brother." In an upset voice. I said to him that I was sorry and I would never do that again. He hugged me, pulled the doll out of his backpack and played with it. July 12, 1997: Animaniacs: "Macidamia Nuts" was on and I said "Get away Dot Warner!" She looked like she was ready to pop out of the television and kill me. My brother laughed at my shame as I went upstairs. July 13, 1997: My brother asked me if he can borrow my camera. I replied with something shocking. "I can't talk, she is threatening me not to talk." As he was scared. I was immediately sent to the police. They didn't find any evidence. Which is most likely. They announced I was held on hostage 47 seconds before I was sent to the Police office. December 19, 1997: I was excited for Christmas but the doll still bothered me. I tried to give it back to my friend, and I tried and tried to give him all my money, but he refused to take it back for any amount of money. I got worried and needed to get to the bottom of why he wouldn't take it back. Why wouldn't he, you ask? I don't know. I had to continue investigating. December 20, 1997: My parents asked me if I wanted to pick a Christmas tree. I said okay and picked up the biggest one out of all of the trees. It turned out Dot was in my trunk saying "I will find you, and if you say a thing, your going to die." I was scared and never told this to my parents. December 23, 1997: Charlie Brown's Christmas cartoon was on but my brother came in the room with the doll. I went out of the room and watched it in my parent's room. My brother asked "Why are you so upset?" I didn't say anything but I did tell him I was fine. December 24, 1997: It's the day before Christmas so I was watching "Mickey Mouse: Pluto's Christmas Tree". Because it was on at the time. I ate some cereal and went back in the room. Behind the door was the Dot Warner doll. This time, she looked angry with an evil smile. December 25, 1997: After watching a Christmas episode of Animaniacs, I said I was sorry to the doll and said I will never attempt any killing you anymore, with an upset look on my face like as if I was about to sob. I waited for a little bit until it turned to 7:30 AM, to open my presents. When I opened them up, I found one gift that was marked "To: You From:" It didn't have a name from who it was from. But I opened it and it was the Dot Warner doll. She smiled at me like she was about to hug me. I hugged her, and my brother said "What do you got there Brother?" I gave it to him And he said "I am proud to have encountered you're problem." As My mom, dad, And brother hugged me And I said "Thanks everyone." As we went to my grandma's house. I said "Merry Christmas" to my grandma. My brother went outside and played in the snow, as I joined him. It was time to open presents. I got a VHS of Toy Story, a ball, a drum-set, and much more, until I came across a present from my uncle. He said "Go head, open it." In a wierd voice. I opened it, and it was "Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish". I was very happy for the VHS, and as we went home I played it. December 30, 1997: It was new years And I asked my parents "When is new years coming?" They just said something like this: "Soon, Son, Soon". I will never forget the day my borhter got that Dot Warner doll. We counted down to the Count-Down as I counted with my brother's friend's doll. It went like this. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. And then. Boom!! Happy new years! I felt happy for the new year. But was very upset because, my brother's friend moved away before I could even give him the doll back. January 1, 2011: I am now 19 years and moved to a new house. I am now alone and single with a child. Here is some details about me and my family: Me: Alone, now 19 years old, and have a child. My Mom: She was in the hospital for 2 months straight. My Dad: He is out there somewhere and all I know is, he is going to be okay. That's for sure. My brother: He is 16 and has a girlfriend living in Canada. My other parts of the family: (UNKNOWN). My Uncle: He is going through the army right now, and will be done by January ??, 2012. My Grandma: She suddenly disappeared and we haven't heard from her in a while, so she is probably dead by now. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Jornel